Recueil démoniaque
by Youwan
Summary: "Le livre vous attend. Le livre est ouvert, le livre s'ouvre. Vos yeux le parcourent, avides. Vous faîtes vivre ces histoires, vous étayez les personnages avec vos propres sentiments. Chaque petit instant de vie s'écoule. Et vous, lisant, faîtes passer ce temps. S'envolent, les écrits. Se tournent, les pages. S'étayent, les sentiments. Ils vivent." Recueil. Yaoi. OgaFuru. [T].
1. 1: La lettre

**Bienvenue dans ce recueil ! Je vous préviens, si vous ne soutenez pas le OgaFuru ou FuruOga, il y a de grandes chances qu'il vous mordre. C'est donc à vos risques et périls que vous vous trouvez ici ! **

Plus sérieusement, c'est du** Yaoi. **Donc, si vous n'aimez pas, ce qui est dommage, je vous dit aurevoir et à une prochaine fic sans couple :)

Autre chose, c'est des** "instants de vie". Qui risque de pas être dans l'ordre. **Pour l'instant, j'ai 16 chapitres de prévus, j'en ai écrit trois. Celui-ci est court, un peu moins de 400 mots. Je vous préviens que j'en ai déjà un qui en fait 2500... C'est donc du tout ou rien, avec moi. 8D. Concrètement, l'écriture sera simple. :)

**Si vous voulez écrire sur les mêmes thèmes; why not, je serais plus seule dans mes conneries, je vous les donne :**

_1. La lettre / 2. L'infirmerie / 3. La potion / 4. L'appartenance / 5. Le choix / 6. La haine / 7. La force / 8. La mauvaise foi_

_9. La glace / 10. Les jeux / 11. Le trio / 12. Les lunettes / 13. Les prénoms / 14. Le stalker / 15. La musique / 16. La chaise_

Quand j'aurai d'autres idées (farfelues) je verrai à étoffer tout ça. UA possible, il sera indiqué. Même un court texte est suffisant,** ensemble, enrichissons le FANDOM Beelzebub !**

Les reviews sont appréciées, c'est la nourriture de l'auteur pittoresque de je suis. En plus,** j'ai très faim /sbaff/. **D'ailleurs, si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes, vous avez tous les droits, surtout** celui de me le dire pour que je les corrige. Merci et.. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Premier texte :** La lettre.

**Couples: **Yaoi implicite/suggéré (OgaFuru)

**Personnages : **Oga, Natsume.

**Longueur : **378 mots d'après fanfiction . net

**Note :** Histoire basée sur un doujin trouvé sur Youtube, en japonais, auquel j'ai capté que dalle, sauf les images. D'où la fic. Enjoy 8D.

* * *

**Recueil Démoniaque.**

* * *

_1. La lettre._

* * *

Le vent soufflait dans la cour du lycée, froid, joueur. Natsume aimait regarder ce spectacle, à la fenêtre, d'un beau printemps qui rayonnait. Se reposer, profiter d'un calme relatif et clément, dans cet établissement mal fréquenté.

Se postant à l'ouverture pour respirer un peu plus cette atmosphère, il aperçut en bas trois personnes. L'Ogre Déchainé, armé de son fidèle Baby-Beel et une jeune fille.

Mignonne. Rougissante. Embarrassée. Que pouvaient-ils bien se dire ?

« _Hé bien, après Kunieda, des inconnues maintenant. _» pensa stoïquement Natsume. La lycéenne s'approcha d'un seul coup d'Oga, s'inclina bien bas en lui tendant une lettre blanche, où un prénom était griffonné avec précision et minutie dessus. Le vent soufflait encore.

«_ Une lettre d'amour ? _» s'étonna l'homme aux cheveux violets.

Rapidement, la lycéenne s'enfuit sans demander son reste, sûrement trop émotionnellement instable pour affronter le regard du Fou Furieux. Natsume préféra rester regarder la réaction d'Oga. Étrangement, celui-ci resta pensif un instant, avant de déchirer purement et simplement la lettre, la réduisant en morceaux cruellement. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

De nouveau, une bourrasque arriva et le brun relâcha les déchets de papiers dans l'air, regardait d'un œil torve les arabesques que ces petits bouts formaient. Baby-Beel, silencieux jusque là, balbutia tout en essayant d'en attraper au passage.

De son poste d'observation, Natsume réussit à prendre un de ces bouts d'amours que le réputé Démon avait maltraité. Voyant ce qui était écrit, le violet fut surpris. Réellement. Tournant son regard vers Oga, il lui sourit. Ce dernier se rendant compte de sa présence et de ce qu'il avait dans la main, lui lança un regard étrange.

Finalement, d'un accord tactique, tacite et implicite, ils se comprirent. Oga posa un de ses longs doigts fins sur sa bouche, lui intimant le silence quant à ce qui venait de se passer puis s'éloigna. Reculant de l'ouverture, Natsume ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Sur le papier était fraichement calligraphié « _Pour Furuichi _».

A croire qu'une certaine personne était jalouse et possessive.


	2. 12: Les lunettes

Me revoilà ! Pour le plaisir de vos zygomatiques ! :)

* * *

**Douzième texte :** Les lunettes.

**Couples: **Yaoi (OgaFuru) !

**Personnages : **Oga, Furuichi, une console de jeu, des lunettes.

**Longueur :** 1 122 mots d'après fanfiction . net

**Note : Merci pour vos retours et vos encouragements !** Donc, attention, je le redis, les "thèmes" ne sont pas dans l'ordre.** Voici le douzième ! Bonne lecture et désolée pour l'attente ! **Si jamais j'ai oublié de vous répondre par MP à vos reviews,** engueulez-moi, vous avez le droit ! **Allez, puisque je vous aime bien -et heureusement, tiens xD- je vous annonce que le prochain texte sera le** numéro 8 : La mauvaise foi. **Héhé, on va lui retourner la tête, à Furuichi ! :)

Ah, et, si par malheur, vous le trouvez trop OOC, dîtes-le moi s'il vous plaît. \o/ Je vous embête pas plus,** bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Recueil démoniaque.**

* * *

_12. Les lunettes._

* * *

«_ Hoi ! Furuichi, c'est quoi cette tête ?_ »

Ah, la douce voix d'Oga m'agressant superbement les oreilles, renversant mes neurones. C'est une chose que l'on oublie jamais. Fermant la porte de sa chambre, je pose mon sac de cours près de son lit et m'assoie à côté de lui, fatigué. J'ai croisé Baby-Beel , en bas, devant un dessin-animé avec Hilda. La froideur hivernal que j'ai reçu en guise de salutations de la part de la blonde ne m'a pas donné envie de m'éterniser et je suis monté directement à l'étage. Concentré, Oga jouait aux jeux vidéos, mais maintenant ses yeux noirs me fixent tandis qu'un « Pause » clignote sur l'écran. Le brun a les sourcils froncés, intrigué il désigne ma nouvelle monture.

«_ Je me suis acheté des lunettes _» J'affirme, intellectuellement, les faisant remonter sur mon nez dans une pose de premier de la classe. Un reflet du soleil fait briller les verres j'ai envie de rire. Son expression blasé est, comme à son habitude, tordante. Mais il se vexerait, alors je reste calme et lui sourit. Il s'approche de moi, tout en pointant le fer qui orne mon nez une nouvelle fois.

« _Mais t'as pas de troubles de la vue ! _» Me répond-il après un moment -intense- de réflexion. Puis il reprend le cours de son jeu. Cette musique que je connait par cœur résonne dans la chambre. On est détendu, bien. Juste là, comme ça, à discuter tranquillement. Puis, je lui répond calmement :

«_ On dit de la vision, crétin. _» Je le taquine, rieur. « _Non, en fait, c'est pour plaire aux filles ! Ils paraient qu'elles ont un faible pour ceux qui en portent. _»

Je m'emporte, mi-sérieux, mi-amusé. Ces phrases sortent toutes seules, par habitude peut-être. Il me regarde en coin à nouveau avec des yeux indéchiffrables. Je sens que quelque chose va mal tourner. Il est en train de perdre, en plus. Ça se voit à ses sourcils renfrognés. Ma parole, je le connais trop bien, ce vaurien.

_« J'trouve ça moche, en fait. »_

Toute la finesse de l'Ogre Déchaîné en une seule phrase. Un peu vexé, je me retourne, face à la porte. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, ça ne devrais pas m'affecter autant. Mais le résultat est là : Je n'aime pas le ton qu'il a employé avec moi. Un ton sec, à la fois moqueur et désintéressé.Tout ça en cinq, six mots. Je me mords les lèvres : Je le sais, pourtant, qu'il n'aime pas que je parle de filles devant lui.

J'entends la musique de fin qui emplie la pièce. Au même moment, une main agrippe mon visage. Tout s'enchaîne vite : Une deuxième main dans mon cou, un contrôleur de jeu qui tombe, des lèvres qui se posent sur les miennes, un rougissement qui apparaît, un « Game Over » qui scintille sur l'écran.

Pendant deux trois secondes, aucun bruit ne me parvient. Puis je réalise. Il a recommencé Il m'a embrassé. Je ne sais plus trop pourquoi tout ça a commencé, cette relation ambiguë que nous avons et qui nous qualifie. Au détour d'un couloir, il me semble, au lycée. J'avais crié, je l'avais frappé, je l'avais détesté. L'espace d'un instant, je l'avais haïs et maudit. Je n'aime que les filles, bon sang !

Oga n'en est, définitivement, pas une. Pourtant, je me laisse faire, car ce n'est pas désagréable. Et lui, il ne dit rien -à personne. C'est un peu comme du « bénéfice » entre amis. Y'a pas de sentiments. Du moins, j'essaye de m'en convaincre à chaque fois, avec plus ou moins de ferveur.

Alors là, quand il glisse sa main dans mes cheveux, je ferme les yeux. J'imagine que c'est une autre personne -du moins, j'essaye, mais rien n'y fait. C'est son image qui m'obsède l'esprit. Il grogne quand ses doigts frôlent mes lunettes. Irrémédiablement, Oga les déteste. Surtout si c'est pour draguer, il n'apprécie pas.

Ce brun ne le dira pas, mais il me le montre. Nonobstant toutes mes pensées, il me fait doucement perdre la tête. Et ce garnement en profite pour accomplir son but ultime : Toute cette diversion, toute cette tentation pour détruire ce qu'il n'aime pas. Il a été ingénieux, c'est assez rare pour le remarquer. Quand il veut quelque chose, il l'obtient. Le fourbe a réussi son coup : Saisissant mes lunettes, il les jette violemment dans la chambre Elles se brisent contre le mur, dans un bruit cinglant. Le baiser, plus si innocent que ça, s'arrête et le Fou Furieux s'écarte de moi. Elles sont cassées et lui, heureux.

J'ai le souffle haletant et la respiration difficile. Il aurait pu continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire – ça ne m'aurait pas gêné, enfin, pas vraiment. Néanmoins, je sais pourquoi il s'est stoppé Ce baiser devenait trop excitant et il se refuse à franchir le pas avec moi. Ou plutôt est-ce moi, qui refuse catégoriquement. C'est juste un ami, bordel. S'embrasser, c'est déjà bizarre ! Même si.. Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est bon.

Oga a perdu à son jeu, néanmoins, il a gagné sur autre chose. Ces horreurs -comme il les qualifie télépathiquement- sont partis de ma tête. Maintenant, après avoir accompli cette mission, il peut retourner jouer et rétamer tous ces monstres, l'esprit tranquille. En plus, je le vois : Il est heureux. Surement parce que je me débat de moins en moins quand il décide de faire une incursion surprise dans ma bouche.

C'est vrai que la dernière fois, quand je l'ai mordu, il l'avait sévère. Mais enfin, il aurait pu prévenir ! Ça surprend, bon sang ! D'accord, emporté dans l'élan, c'est pas facile de s'arrêter et de le dire -surtout quand on a les lèvres occupées à autre chose- mais c'est pas une raison ! Et non, je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi !

En tout cas, la prochaine fois je ferai gaffe. Je dois vraiment arrêter de parler de drague devant lui -même si je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et les lunettes sont à proscrites, car je doute qu'il va m'en payer une autre paire pour remplacer celle-là. Sacré Oga, va. Y'avait d'autres moyens pour me dire qu'ils ne les aimaient pas.

N'empêche, c'est vrai que les lancer contre un mur est assez probant. Et très clair, surtout.

**« Non aux lunettes ! »**


	3. 8: La mauvaise foi

Poussée par vos reviews et commentaires, poussée par les autres histoires des autres auteurs, me revoici. Merci à vous. Vraiment !

* * *

**Huitième texte :** La mauvaise foi.

**Couples: **Yaoi (OgaFuru) !

**Personnages : **Oga, Furuichi, Natsume, la mauvaise foi légendaire de l'un d'entre eux. D'autres juste mentionnés.

**Longueur :** Presque 2K de mots pour le texte, d'après fanfiction . net

**Note : Merci pour vos retours et vos encouragements ! Je vous suis éternellement reconnaissante :).** Merci donc à **Vagabonde** -un peu moins passif ici, le Furuichi-, **Shimizuu** -merci pour la précision de ta review, ça m'aide beaucoup à savoir ce que tu as aimé ou pas. Pour la "Première fois où ils se sont embrassés", il y aura un chapitre dessus, héhé!-, **Alwee** -J'adore ton nom, il est classe :D, je suis contente que ça te plaise/te fasse rire-, **poison** -merci, n'hésite pas à faire un compte pour ne plus être "anonyme". T'façon c'est sympa :D- et tout ceux et toutes celles qui lisent. D'ailleurs, **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Recueil démoniaque.**

* * *

_8. La mauvaise foi_

* * *

Oga est un dur, un pur voyou. Ses sourires angoissent les gens, ses yeux sont vils. Heureusement, il n'est pas manipulateur pour un sous. Un peu idiot, bête comme ses pieds, ça lui donne un côté adorable. Mais ça ne change rien au fait établi.

**C'est difficile d'être avec lui.**

Autant je ne renie pas mes sentiments – _Attendez, on parle de quoi, là ? C'est juste mon pote, mon abruti de meilleur ami, _mon emmerdeur de démon personnel.. Autant je commence à compter sur les doigts de la main les moments où nous sommes seuls, tous les deux.

_Comme des amis, hein. J_e vous vois venir.

Il faut être réaliste, l'arrivée de Baby-Beel a chamboulé notre quotidien tranquille de vieux couple marié –_ Bordel, non, y'a rien entre nous._ Arrêtez de chercher la petite bête dans mes expressions pittoresques. Quant à moi, je devrai plutôt faire gaffe à ce que je pense, tiens.

Quand je viens chez lui, maintenant -_amicalement_-, il y a toujours la froide et belle Hilda au rez-de-chaussée et cet adorable fripouille de bébé démon collé aux basques de l'Ogre déchainé. Et purée qu'est-ce que c'est pas pratique pour lui mettre une raclée à la console. Dès que je commence à gagner, Baby-Beel me tire les cheveux si je suis près de lui. Tch. Fan de son père adoptif, celui-là.

Il arrive même qu'on ne finisse plus nos parties, et ce, souvent. Interruption momentanée par des amis ou alors il faut nourrir Beel, sauver le monde, retrouver quelqu'un, se battre de nouveau contre un taré. Même En, j'ai l'impression qu'il prend un malin plaisir à déranger les seuls moments où nous sommes ensemble – _en tout bien tout honneur_. De toute façon, on n'aurait même pas le temps de faire quelque chose tellement nous sommes dérangés à tout bout de champ. … _Pas que j'y pensais, non !_

Au lycée c'est la même chose. On a beau être encore dans les mêmes classes – et je sais bien qu'Oga y est pour quelque chose. Ils ont surement trop peur de le laisser sans moi, vu le nombre de conneries qu'il serait capable de faire juste en cherchant à venir dans ma classe. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on n'est jamais seul. Y'a toujours une personne soit des Red Tails -et à chaque fois, je risque ma vie et il ne fait rien pour m'aider._ C'est pas comme si j'attendais quelque chose de sa part,_ je suis habitué, hein ! Soit il y a Natsume, Kanzaki, Himekawa.. Bon sang, même Toujou se met à nous suivre partout pour avoir un combat.

Rectification. À le suivre partout. Moi-même je suis toujours derrière ses pattes. Encore que, quand j'y suis pas, c'est lui qui va se ramener et m'engueuler pour avoir soudainement « disparu » ou ne pas l'avoir suivi. Mais je suis habitué, parce qu'au fond... Vous réalisez ? J'étais le premier à être derrière lui, me cachant en attendant d'être à ses côtés. _Gentiment, neh._

Avec tout ce qui nous arrive, tout ce qui nous tombe dessus, je suis pas sur de pouvoir résister. Pas étonnant que je sorte chercher de filles, un peu partout, quand je peux. _Puisque je ne l'ai plus lui, _je dois me contenter de quelque chose d''autre _-même si c'est quand même pas ça._ Enfin, je dis ça.. Je replace _sa présence amicale, c'est tout, hein ?_

Pourtant, je crois que je vais péter une crise. Sévère. Juste un jour, c'est trop demandé, à la fin ?! Alors là je dis non. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je le fuis, en ce moment. Pourquoi je l'évite, pourquoi je lui fais la tête comme un enfant, après une dispute avec ses parents. _Comme une amoureuse, après une dispute avec son me... __**Très mauvais exemple. **_

C'est juste que.. Je sais pas, ça me bouffe, à vrai dire. J'ai envie d'être près de lui, mais qu'il soit devenu si entouré – et bien entouré, en plus – me laisse songeur. J'ai un peu peur d'être mis à l'écart, maintenant qu'il a quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper de lui. Et des personnes bien plus fortes que moi, avec bien plus de présence. Ils m'éclipsent.

Mais bordel, je vous jure que_ ce n'est pas de la jalousie._ Non, eux, qui passent leur temps près de lui ? Ah ! J'étais avec depuis le collège, même l'école primaire. Je n'peux pas être jaloux. Et puis d'ailleurs..

Je n'vois même pas pourquoi on parle de jalousie, d'ailleurs, ni même comment cette idée a osé m'effleurer. Je suis normal, juste, _j'n'aime pas partager. _Non, ce n'est pas pareil, si j'étais jaloux, ça voudrait dire qu'il y aurait quelque chose. Or, il n'y a rien. _N'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, dans mon propre esprit, j'ai raison. Voilà. _

Ô joie. Qui vois-je donc au détour de ce couloir ? Je suis vraiment maudit, c'est pas possible. Autant je ne peux pas être seul avec lui plus de trois heures sans que quelqu'un n'arrive, autant quand je refuse de le voir, je n'arrive même pas à être seul tout court._ Bien qu'il n'y a rien d'important auquel je dois réfléchir. Je voulais juste l'éviter. Juste.. Comme ça. Voilà. Décidément..._

* * *

- «_ Furuichi, attend ! _» Crie-t-il, derrière moi, alors que je prends littéralement les jambes à mon cou.

En sprint, je m'y connais. Pour être avec lui, après tout, il faut savoir courir ! Pour échapper aux fous qui veulent m'enlever, par exemple. Ou ceux qui me prennent pour cible. Ou encore à lui, comme dans ce cas-ci. C'est hallucinant. «_ Je n'veux pas le voir, je n'veux pas lui parler _» Je pense. _En réalité, c'est tout autre. _Moi, **de mauvaise foi, avec moi-même ?** N'importe quoi. C'n'est même pas possible.

_- « Mais tu me fais quoi, bordel ! »_ Il crie.

Je me stoppe et me retourne, un peu surpris par le ton de sa voix. Il est en colère, une douce et froide colère qui monte doucement. Et là, il est en train d'exploser. Jamais été patient, celui-là. Ça le mine, ça se voit. J'ai tant d'importance que ça ? _Je n'sais pas trop pourquoi_, mais ça me fait me sentir bien. Ça me rend heureux, quelque part.

_- « Pourquoi tu m'évites comme ça, à la fin ?! »_ M'agresse-t-il, s'approchant assez pour me retenir si jamais je tentais de m'enfuir à nouveau.

Je me surprends à penser que si jamais j'n'avais pas eu cet imbécile de mouvement de stop, j'aurai pu lui échapper. Si je n'avais pas réagi si vivement au ton de sa voix, ou même à sa présence d'ailleurs. En fin de compte, à lui, à sa prise et _à son emprise. _

…

Échapper au Fou Furieux. Ah, comme si c'était possible. Celui qui pense cela est un **âne**. Et non, je n'viens pas du tout de m'insulter tout seul, comme un grand, par moi-même. Des fois, j'aimerai arrêter de penser.

…

C'est la fatigue. Fatigue de le fuir, fatigue de le supporter, fatigue de lui manquer et _inversement_. Non, **putain**, pas inversement ! Il l'a cherché ! Il n'a jamais le temps ! Reprend-toi, Furuichi, il l'a mérité ! Allez, du nerf, bon sang. Tu as vu pire !

Pourtant, quand, insatisfait de mes réponses – ou plutôt de leur absence, il me plaque contre un mur, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, je me dis que oui_, il m'a manqué._ Et c'est dur à s'avouer, juste ça. Mais manquer.. _comme un ami, hein _! Non, je n'recommence rien du tout. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Moi, ce que je vois, c'est ces deux prunelles onyx qui me fixent. Qui refusent de me lâcher. Qui attendent une raison, que je suis bien incapable de donner. Qui souhaitent comprendre, pour une fois. Qui essayent de lire en moi. Et, bordel, juste bordel, qui pour une putain de fois, me regardent moi. Et juste moi. De toute façon, vu la colère qui gronde chez lui, vaut mieux que je me taise. Il déteste, déteste, déteste être ignorer. J'en avais conscience.

Je me surprends à penser qu'on est enfin seul, tous les deux. Même si on n'est pas en très bon terme, j'apprécie cet instant à la hauteur de la préciosité qu'il dégage. Il est là, je suis là, il me voit et je lui renvoie ce regard indéchiffrable qui me caractérise. Je me sens enfin à ma place. Ma crise s'envole, je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi je lui faisais la tête, comme l'enfant qu'il m'arrive d'être. Quand il prend son inspiration, dans le but de dire quelque chose, je suis fixé sur ses lèvres dans l'attente de la suite, du prochain mot, de la prochaine sentence qui va tomber. Je me demande ce qu'il va..

_- « Oga ? Furuichi ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »_ Demande simplement Natsume, qui passait par là.

Le rêve se brise en éclat. Une ride d'énervement apparaît sur le front d'Oga. Je dois être dans le même état. Et putain, je suis sûr, mais sûr, qu'il en a fait exprès. C'est bien son genre, au fond. Il a dû attendre ce moment avec impatience, juste pour nous couper avec sadisme. Ce petit sourire qui flotte sur ses lèvres.. C'est exactement ça. Et en plus, il en est content._ « Connard... »_

Alors qu'Oga s'apprête à lui desservir une remarque des plus désagréables, je le devance. Moi aussi, j'ai le droit de piquer ma crise, après tout.

- _"Natsume, sérieusement, ne dis rien. Juste, la ferme. Merci."_

Avec un regard noir en prime, devant les yeux ébahis des deux comparses, je m'éclipse. J'ai dû vraiment les étonner, quelque chose de bien. Mais il faut me comprendre, j'en ai vraiment marre à la fin. Et puis, même Oga n'a pas pensé à venir me retenir. _Non pas que j'attendais ça de lui, hein._

Et quand le soir, je me demande comment j'ai pu supporter une nouvelle journée sans être à ses côtés, _je me sens bizarre._ Pas malade, juste.. Fatigué, de toutes ces conneries. Et peut-être aussi que je suis crevé_ de mentir à moi-même. _Mais, ce n'est pas comme si je venais de me l'avouer, implicitement. De toute façon, je m'endors, alors dès demain.. Je ne me rappellerai plus. C'n'est pas plus mal, d'ailleurs.

* * *

**Tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi ! _J'ai juste du mal à m'avouer certaines choses, nuance._**


End file.
